A Recce Between Friends
by Ganymede1135
Summary: A one shot of Bug and Jay having an intimate late night encounter. Set before the events of the film. I am surprised there are no pairings between Bug and Jay, hope more will come from this. I do not own MSTT or any of the characters. Hope you enjoy and do leave comments.


Adam "Bug" Hellerman never thought of himself as anything other than sexually confused, until tonight.

Since the Third grade, the two boys had always hung out with each other, like brothers. But Bug was starting to feel that him and Jay were closer than brothers. The illuminating yet eerie glow of the Riverton moonlight shone outside with shadows of anything and everything mirrored on the white walls, making Jay's handsome face look somewhat blue. The Asian teen was sound asleep, and Bug had never been more attracted to his fellow nerdy birth mate.

Quietly leaning forward, Bug gently touched Jay's hair and was entranced, looking at his friend's flawless toned skin, no zits and very warm. The cotton of Jay's _Calvin Klein_ shirt was thin, the developing pecs on his body and the cocoa brown of his nipples were boldly and attractively prominent as they pressed upon the fabric. Blonde curious Bug tentatively pressed the tip of his tongue into his lips as he got warmer, and then carefully pulled at the damp shirt, removing it from Jay's body.

Bug himself was naked, quite impulsively. Before them he only had on a pair of navy-blue cotton trunks and an _Alfani_ Deep Black t-shirt, now free of them, the kissing air on his skin only increased Bug's searing desire. He could feel his groin aching horny as he glided the fingertips of his right hand over Jay's left shoulder with a heightened heartbeat.

Jay's eyes shot open quickly at the touch, sending a sudden ripple of shock and twisted fear through Bug as he realized Jay had woken up to his close friend touching him sexually without permission. Bug removed his hand so embarrassed, yet grinned as he saw Jay moving more animated. The blonde beauty slowly drew himself up in the bed, showing his naked torso above the covers very flirtatiously.

The Asian-American boy rolled onto his side as he became more fully awake, and his eyes opened stunned. Bug wouldn't yield now that he was 100% exposed to Jay. Jay's black eyes trailed from his friend's boyish face down to his perfect torso, his nipples poking and gum-pink against the smooth _Head & Shoulders_ smelling skin. Bug involuntarily licked his lips, he felt dirty now, like he was setting himself up on a silver platter to Jay, scary but not so much as the legend of the Ripper.

Neither of the two teens spoke as Bug raised an eager hand to Jay's right cheek and leaned forward, his hips parted determined. Bug didn't know how Jay would react, but Jay met his lips almost fervently and kissed him calmly. Bug shivered at the wave of the other boy's lips exploring and pressing upon his; tasty, wet and cute. Jay's kiss was a tad shy, like a squirrel going for a treat.

With gusto, Bug deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and pressing his mouth harder into Jay's. His tongue slipped from Jay's mouth lovingly, and he drew it across Jay's bottom lip, enjoying him. Jay reluctantly and quietly moved his left hand to touch Bug's boner, cupping it and running his hand across the length.

Bug didn't remember audibly reacting to the touch, but he gave a soft gasp of enthrallment at the feeling with a light snicker, the two boys then broke the kiss. Jay looked up at Bug with the demeanor of a naïve virgin before he lowered his head to Bug's groin, his tongue licking Bug's Happy Trail and tasting his pubes engagingly. Bug felt as if his friend would steal his soul, his skin crawling as Jay left a sweaty trail all the way down to the blonde bush.

Bug wantonly groaned as Jay drew his tongue across his cock, his calm hand rubbing circles on Bug's nipples. The Asian teen ran his tongue on and around Bug's gentle cock head, making Bug close his eyes and part his lips infatuated.

Swiftly, Bug reached his right hand out to tug at the zipper of the shorts that kept Jay's red boxers shielded. With a quick move, the boxers were lying revealed, showing Jay's boner. It was bigger than Bug's, but it had grown more than Bug had imagined. He noticed that Jay's cock was also hard, and he considerately reached over to squeeze one of his best friend's balls. Jay gave a _girlish_ yelp.

Bug then wondered if Jay had ever _toyed_ with himself as he did. He guessed not, as Jay was so susceptible to the simplest of touches. Gently, Bug moved to bite Jay's neck where he centered upon, taking in the pleasured moans the Asian teen gave.

Bug noticed how horny he was feeling, his groin contracting as he saw the passion shadowing Jay's alluring eyes. His hips had begun to slowly turn themselves, and his groin was wet with his own pre-cum.

This was kinda trippy for Bug, but he reached downward and slipped his hand beneath Jay's boxers, making the Asian nerd emit a strained gasp as he stroked his fingers along Jay's meat. When he removed his hand, it was coated in Jay's cum.

"Ah…you're into this…." Bug cooed, the first time he'd talked to Jay during their _exploration_. Jay bit his lips nervously, but invited Bug to move closer and push him very sincerely onto his back. Bug felt powerful and rather motivated at this time, so he happily kissed down Jay's stomach, his skin was sensational and moving excitedly with Jay's moans.

Bug dipped his head down between Jay's thighs, parting his friend slowly and curiously kissing the dark patch of feather-soft hair that was down there. He so wanted to slide his fingers inside Jay's hole, Jay was breathing wildly, his eyes closed and his hands gripping at the sheets in his euphoria. Bug liked Jay's bold but somewhat subtle taste, and he held his legs as he licked at the opening that he knew would bring rocket-power joy for a teen.

Suddenly, the stimulated Jay gave a submissive yet satisfied cry, his body turning and twisting against Bug's mouth. Bug was bewildered, not knowing that the Asian boy was near bursting. Bug gently rubbed his thumb over his mushroom tip again, making Jay groan and kick his feet. Bug licked his lips, and then sat up in the bed, his hands going down to Jay's own balls and stroked them playfully, then down to his hole, where he caressed Jay's rose bud. The blonde-haired teen gasped low at the marvel of his very touch, and his hips thrust into Jay's hole as he toyed with himself.

Jay slowly moved a hand to Bug's thigh, and Bug opened his sky-blue eyes to look at his friend. The Asian boy looked assured and somewhat sleepy, making Bug grin and drew his hand away. He allowed his friend to pull him down to his side, his head nestled into Bug's neck as they shared a kiss.

When he felt Jay's breaths calm into quietness, Bug pulled the bed sheet over himself too, breathing low. "How about we do this again next time?" he asked flirtatiously as he tongued Jay's ear, making the Asian boy laugh.


End file.
